The Golden Ticket
by heykayytee
Summary: 16 year old Justin Bieber had everything he had ever dreamed of. With a life millions envied, Justin couldn't ask for anything more. That much is true, he didn't have to ask. The girl of his dreams simply walked right in, unannounced and uninvited.
1. Chapter 1 Finding hope

**SUMMARY:**

**16 year old Justin Bieber has everything he has ever dreamed of. A life thousands of guys envy and hair billions of girls obsess over is simply a daily re occurrence for him. With a smile to die for and the voice of a God, Justin couldn't ask for anything more. That much is true, he didn't have to ask. The girl of his dreams and the love of his life simply walked in unannounced and certainly without his permission. He was no longer in control.  
**

* * *

THE GOLDEN TICKET

Chapter 1

You could say I have a slightly abnormal lifestyle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and fans, are you ready?"

That, however, would be the understatement of the century.

"I said, ARE YOU READY?"

My life is the epitome of abnormal.

"I can't hear you!"

**I **am the epitome of abnormal.

"When I say Justin, you say Bieber!"

Sometimes, I feel like I'm on autopilot.

"Justin!"

"Bieber!"

"Justin!"

"Bieber!"

But, hey, I don't totally mind.

"When I say one, you say time! One!"

"Time!"

Sometimes, I kind of even like it.

"One!"

"Time!"

That's my cue.

I bolted onto the waiting stage and into the spotlight. Shrieks and cheers of anxiety and pure adrenaline were thrown at me from every angle. Screaming girls were everywhere I looked, and each one was staring right back at me. I was nervous, caught off guard, and loving every second of it.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!" I began singing as I danced across the stage. "Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time."

I've always had a hard time explaining my time onstage to people. The feeling of standing in the spotlight in front of millions is something that could never be described, understood, or relived. It's simply amazing.

"When I met you, girl, my heart went knock, knock. All them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop. And even though it's a struggle, love is all we got. So we gon' keep, keep climbing till we reach the top."

"Your world, is my world! My fight, is your fight." The audience sang back to me. I grinned madly, slightly laughing to myself. This crowd was completely, insanely incredible.

Throughout the concert, my nervous butterflies were replaced by constant rushes of adrenaline and energy. Earlier I had been exhausted due to sound check, interviews, and the pre-show meet & greet. However, The show, like it always does, reversed my mood and I was PUMPED. The 3 Red Bulls I had consumed previously may have had some sort of effect on my energy level. I like to think its always the fans, though.

"Thank you, Houston, Texas! I love you!" I shouted as I held up my hands in a heart form. A contagion of hand-hearts was lifted into the air throughout the audience. Millions of girls screamed "I love you" and "Marry me", but I only smiled in return. If I didn't get out soon, a riot was inevitable.

I cautiously sprinted off stage, careful not to trip over a random chord and break my foot like I had before.

"Great show tonight, Justin." My mother, Pattie, congratulated me as I chugged my 12th water bottle of the evening.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled, flipping my hair to the side with one flick of my head.

It was just another Saturday night in the life of me, Justin Bieber. After an exhausting day of press, photo-shoots, endless interviews, and a 2 hour concert, I was ready to collapse. I followed my mother through the backstage area. As she walked, her high pony-tail bounced and I could see she was as tired as I was. Her eyes were opened just slightly and she yawned incessantly. As the mother of Justin Bieber, she was constantly busy. I sometimes contemplated that she worked harder than me! She was always organizing my schedule and getting me from one place to another, whether it was from downtown L.A. to home, or from New York to Spain. I don't know if I ever truly thanked her enough for her love, support, and never-ending help, but I know I gave her a fair share of back-talk. But, hey, I was a hormonal 16 year old boy. Who else did I have to blame?

"Okay, so tomorrow we're heading over to 104.1 KRBE for a radio appearance. Be expecting an interview filled with questions about Selena Gomez and possibly a live performance. On Monday we'll be flying back to L.A." She said quickly in one giant breath before exhaling dramatically.

"Yes!" I did a fist pump. L.A. usually meant a break. "Does that mean I get to finally just, like, chill?"

"Just like the last time we flew back home, no. You're a busy young man now. You need to get used to that." She scolded.

"What else could I possibly have to do?"

"There's always going to be something, Justin. Monday your filming your episode for MTV Diary." She sighed as we slid into the limo outside the stadium. I gazed out of the car window as people walked down the streets surrounding the limo. With every two people that walked by, my heart shattered a little more. It seemed as though all the couples were out tonight, hand in hand, enjoying each other's love and company. I frowned sadly and sunk backwards into the seat cushion. I had everything I had ever dreamed of. I was on tour, I lived in a beautiful home back in Los Angelos, my family didn't have to worry about financial problems, and my Mom was proud of me. But something was missing. Something had always been missing. Where was the love? Sure, my Mom loved me more than anyone else in the world. Sure, I wrote and sang all of these songs about all these girls that never existed, but I had never been in love. I didn't even know what love was. Yet, everyone thought I did. Ha! Quite the opposite.

"Justin?"

"What?" I jumped slightly, torn from my deep thoughts.

"I was just on the phone with Scooter. Are you okay?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "What did he say?"

"It's about the golden ticket."

When I came out with my first album, My World, Scooter decided as an advertising stunt to put a single golden ticket in one album that would be shipped off somewhere in the United States. Whoever found the golden ticket would get to join me on a vacation and performance in the Bahamas. However, the ticket had yet to be found and it had already been 8 months. All hope was pretty much lost.

"What about it?" I muttered bitterly.

"It's been found."

* * *

_Okay, what did you think?  
Is it good, or bad, or just like okay? Do you want more?  
This first chapter was fairly short and simple but the others will be long and full of fun. :)  
Review please! Thank you!_

_Kalynne  
_


	2. Chapter 2 On my way

**The Golden Ticket**

**Chapter 2 - On My Way  
**

* * *

The melodic "whoosh" of the basketball gliding through the net was music to my ears. The Tuesday heat scorched my feet as I slipped off my navy blue Nike Airs. I got into position, holding the ball close to my heart, shoulders tucked in. I bent my knees slowly and jumped slightly as the ball flew and went straight into the basketball goal.

I smiled to myself proudly. The ball bounced into the grass and I headed towards the back door. My mom was sitting in the living room gawking over another episode of Oprah.

"Justin!" She gasped, "Oprah bought this single mother who's husband passed away a house! A house!" She pointed to the TV frantically, desperate for me to experience the overwhelming shock she was. I simply nodded and made my way up the stairs as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Drama queen.

"Justin," She called once more.

"Yes, mom?" I rolled my eyes and spun around on the balls of my feet.

"Don't forget to pack." She winked. What?

"For…"

"The Bahamas! Justin, the golden ticket winner. Ring a bell?" Oh, right.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm way ahead of you." It was all coming back to me now. I kept walking only to be interrupted and stopped once more.

"Justin," She spoke sternly and clearly with purpose, "Come here. Sit down." I collapsed onto the couch cushion next to her. "I know you feel like this is going to feel more like a job than a vacation, but try to have fun with it. Who knows? The winner could be a psychotic 10 year old fan, or it could be someone who could finally beat you at basketball."

I looked down trying to hide my smile.

"All I'm saying is, you have been wanting a break. This is it. We're going to the Bahamas for a week whether you go into it with a positive attitude or not. If your looking for a good time, I suggest you go with the positive attitude. It will pay off in the end." She got up and headed into the kitchen taking the popcorn bowl with her.

Okay then, Positive Pattie.

* * *

I've always loved airplanes. Some people are afraid of flying, some people live for it. I'm the type of guy that doesn't mind sitting first class while sailing through the clouds.

"Why aren't we flying first class this time?" I asked curiously.

"The plan was very last minute. You have a busy schedule, so we had to organize things around to fit into the Bahamas winner's schedule. This was the only thing available."

I tapped my pen on the armrest and gazed out the window as white balls of fluff rolled by.

"Yeah," I heard a high pitched voice squeak. "I'm on the plane right now. It's so amazing I have cell service." She giggled obnoxiously. "I know right? Anyway, the concert is going to be amazing."

I rolled my eyes and continued staring out the small window.

"Well, duh. Of course I'll get you an autograph if I meet him." She snickered rudely. "I don't know, what would you say if you met him? 'Umm, hi. I'm Mackenzie. Your Justin Bieber. Let's get married.' Yeah that sounds perfect, Kenzie."

I sunk low in my seat, afraid she would turn around and notice me. Luckily she didn't and the rest of the flight flew by smoothly and peacefully. Excuse the pun.

* * *

I woke up to the overhead speaker saying, "You are now in the Bahamas. Welcome! We hope you enjoyed your flight with Continental airlines."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes gently. The stunning light shone in from the small window and I winced. For some reason, whenever I slept on planes, I woke up more tired than before.

"Here." My mom handed me my duffel bag that had been stored in the compartment above our seats.

"What time is it?" I yawned. Jet lag was hitting me hard.

"Around 2:30." She stood up and began making her way through the puzzle of passengers. I followed shortly behind, ducking behind tall men so no girls would catch a glimpse of my trucker hat or signature shoes.

As we stepped off the plane, the breeze nearly knocked me over and I struggled to not lose my hat. We walked into the airport and gathered our luggage. A few fans had spotted me, but were considerate enough to not make a scene. I signed a couple of autographs and was successfully on my way to the sleek range rover waiting outside the building.

Scooter, my manager, was sitting patiently inside the car. He had on a baseball cap that covered every inch of his hair. Clearly, he knew he was having a bad hair day.

"Sup," I nodded as I slid into the car.

"How was the flight?" He smiled.

"Quick and painless." My mother chuckled. "And yours?"

"I got stuck in front of a hyper 5 year old who's legs were uncontrollable. They lost my bag along the way, so it should be arriving here tomorrow sometime around 1:30."

"Bummer." I mumbled. "Where are we going?" I subtly stuck my head out of the car window, searching for a hint of where we were or where the car was taking us.

"To the Cove Atlantis resort. That's where you will be staying. Tonight you can catch up on your sleep, though it looks like you got enough of it on the plane." He fluffed my hair which was unfortunately flailing in all directions.

"You and me both," I snickered. As tired as I was, I was on top of my game.

He rolled his eyes and took out his iPhone. "Justin, have you seen the family?"

"The family?"

"The winners..." He said slowly.

I shook my head in reply. Why would I want to? I was always a fan of the element of surprise.

"Well, you will tonight. They should be arriving around 8:30."

We pulled into the parking lot of the astonishing Cove Atlantis resort. The palm trees swayed with the breeze while flawless convertibles sat perfectly in parking spaces. From couples to groups of 10, the place was packed with the elites of well, the world. I swear I got a glimpse of Paris Hilton.

I prepared myself before stepping out of the car just in case paparazzi or fans were awaiting me on the other side of the not-so-protective car door. I inhaled slowly and cautiously popped the door open. I peered outside and to my surprise and relief, nobody, not a single person, was there. I smiled happily and stepped out confidently.

"Let me take that, Mr. Bieber." A bellhop insisted as he attempted to loosen my grip on my luggage.

"No, no. I've got it. Thanks." I smiled appreciatively and threw my duffel over my shoulder. "Nice place."

"You're telling me!" My mom gushed, a bright smile plastered across her face.

We entered the sliding doors and were immediately taken back by the vast, elaborate, expensiveness of the hotel. Marble floors, counter tops, and tables were complimented perfectly by satin curtains and suede couches.

"This place is incredible!" I gasped.

"Thank you. We hope you enjoy your stay here for the week." The counter-worker smiled. It was clear he was satisfied.

"Trust me, I will."

We collected all of our luggage and the room key and before long, we were on our way up to our room. With every step I took in the hotel I was blown away. Every room was a pleasant surprise and every worker was overly-kind. The hotel room was unbelievable. The beige walls were matched with lime green couches, mahogany coffee tables, a 100% comfortable cotton comforter, and enough plants to fill the rain forest. Let's not leave out the mini-fridge. My own minifridge!

My mom had been right, going in with a positive attitude totally did pay off. And although I wasn't completely looking forward to this "vacation", I had a new perspective and couldn't wait to see more. The beaches, the concerts, the pools, the room service, it was all going to be an unforgettable experience.

I was ready.

* * *

"Juuussstttiiiinnnnn!" Ryan bellowed through the computer screen. Our video chats were boss.

"Ryyyaaaaannnn!" I shouted back, smiling. "How many red bulls have you had today?"

"2! Try and beat that!" He challenged.

"5!" I grinned proudly. Winner! "Try waking up around 4:00 a.m. and go an entire day without one red bull. Impossible. I had to have atleast 3."

"How's the Bahamas, man?"

"It's freaking awesome. The view is incredible and the hotel room is really nice."

"And the chicks?"

"The chicks?" I laughed. Oh, Ryan. "None."

"What about the winning family? Hot girl?" He winked jokingly.

"I haven't met the family yet. Honestly, though, I don't care if there is a hot girl or not. A girlfriend is the last thing I need right now."

"But it's the first thing you want."

"Last thing I need."

"First thing you want."

"Dammit, Ryan!" I chuckled.

"Language!" My mother scolded from the living room.

I rolled my eyes in agreement. "I should go, I'm meeting them soon."

"Okay, man. But you have to call me or video chat me later and tell me everything."

"I think your sisters spiked your Red Bull with some girl stuff. Your being all...emotional. Gossipy."

"Screw you!" He smiled as he exited the video chat.

I shut my lap top and moon walked into the living room.

"Ready?" My mom asked.

I took a deep breath. My schedule lately had been insanely hectic and exhausting. My mom was totally correct. This was the vacation I needed. Now was my chance to get away and enjoy myself. If this family was going to be a psychotic number one fan type of group, I'd go with it. I would show them the best time of their lives! I slipped on my Nike Airs and my sweatshirt.

"Ready." I smiled, tilting my trucker hat to the side.

* * *

_Guys! I was so blown away by the reviews! I know 9 isn't that many, but it's so many to me! So thank you so so much for reviewing!  
This episode was more of a filler, but I think it's still good enough. I promise they will get more interesting as I go. Promise promise!  
I'm glad you like this so far. Please keep reviewing. Thank you!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3 The girl

The elevator ride was quiet. My mom leaned impatiently against the marble walls as a visible rush of exhaustion swept over her body. Fatigue was hitting us all these days. All that was heard was the faint buzzing of the elevator and the clicking of Scooter's texting.

All I could think about was sleep, honestly. Not the family, or the concert, or the billion dollar hotel I was staying at. I just. Wanted. Sleep.

The BEEP that let us know we were on the bottom floor alarmed us all and we jumped a bit. I shook my hair and my mom fluffed it as she stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes, flipping it back into position.

We then walked into the lobby, and there she stood.

I had been to some of the most amazing, unbelievable places in the entire world. France, Spain, and now the Bahamas were life changing and gratifying experiences. The beaches of Florida and the lush green land of Napa Valley were just two small representatives of the gifts God has blessed upon the Earth. I had seen the warmest suns and the pinkest sunsets, the brightest stars and the coldest oceans, the most colorful flowers and blankets of freshly fallen snow. But every single breath taking sight I had ever seen did not do her justice. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

My feet froze to the floor. My mom shoved me forward a little and I, thankfully, took baby steps. I cleared my throat and steadied myself, trying to regain perception of reality.

Her light brown hair cascaded effortlessly above her elbows in loose, perfect curls. Her side bangs barely revealed her warm, brown eyes. Her small waist and tan legs glided toward me. She stuck out a soft hand which I gladly accepted.

"Hi. I'm Justin." I choked out.

"Annabelle Johnson ." Her smile was so bright and friendly that she almost appeared to be laughing. "This is my brother, Jake, and my mom, Jeanette."

Jake was almost 3 inches taller than me and strong. He looked like Annabelle with his brown eyes and curly short hair. I gulped as he took a step closer to Annabelle in protection. "Sup?" He simply nodded.

I nodded back, adding a smile to ease the tension. "Not much. How was your flight?"

"Don't get me started." Jake chuckled as Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Really. Please don't get him started." Annabelle groaned with pleading eyes.

"Annabelle has a slight…phobia of flying." He slowly stated, dancing around her feelings.

"I do not!" She replied in defense.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I chuckled. "I cried on my first flight."

"But were you 16, like Annabelle?"

"I was 12." I admitted sheepishly.

She smiled behind her bangs that hid her incomparable face. I looked over my shoulder. It looked like my mom and Jeanette were getting along great.

"So, have you scoped the place out? Where's the pool?" Jake asked.

"I haven't gotten to see much of the hotel yet. We should check it out tomorrow."

"Definitely. I bet there's a lot of chicks."

"Funny," I laughed, "That's exactly what Ryan said."

"Ryan?" Annabelle tipped her head to the side adorably.

"He's my friend from Canada." It clicked. Ryan would be bothering me about Annabelle forever. I immediately decided I wouldn't- couldn't- tell him.

"Justin," Scooter called, "It's late. You need sleep." I realized I wasn't tired anymore. I wasn't ready to leave!

"Okay." I gave in. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I turned back to Annabelle and Jake with a wide smile.

"See you," Jake waved as he and Annabelle walked the other way with Jeanette. Why hadn't Annabelle said goodbye? Didn't she like me? I mean, even as a friend? Had I done something wrong? Absurd questions swarmed my mind like a flock of blood thirsty mosquitoes.

One by one, they melted away like ice on scorched pavement as I walked back to my hotel room. I hadn't done a thing wrong and I wasn't planning on starting to. From what I had seen and heard, she was perfect in every way. She seemed sweet and she looked like an angel, or…something. But like I had previously explained to the persistent and frequently annoying Ryan, I didn't need- or want- a girlfriend right now. It was the last thing I needed, honestly. No matter how great Annabelle seemed, though, it wasn't enough to change my mind.

* * *

An uneventful and energizing night's sleep was just what I needed, so it truly hit the spot. Besides the Bahamas' breeze beating on my window every once in a while, there was nothing that could keep me up.

When my eyes flipped open the next morning, everything seemed sort of surreal. I was in the Bahamas. The weather was perfect. Jake and Annabelle, the contest winners, seemed nice and fun. I had everything I needed for a vacation. Something was destined to go wrong.

I slid out of bed and took a shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries. I was feeling completely alive as I got dressed and blow dried my hair. Even my mom noticed that I couldn't stop smiling, but neither could she.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as she tossed me an apple.

"_We _aren't doing anything. _You get to go have fun! Explore the hotel, visit with Abigail and Jake, do what you want." She smiled._

"_It's Annabelle, mom." I corrected her. "Are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive. This is your vacation too, Justin. You're still just a child and you still get to have fun." _

"_Okay, mom. If you're really sure." She nodded. "Well, I'm heading out then. I want to see what this place has to offer to avoid any…awkwardness with Jake and Annabelle." _

"_Have a good time! Call me around 3:00 to fill me in!" She called as the door shut behind me. I felt good. A new freedom was mine and I could do whatever my heart desired. _

_I rode the elevator down to the lobby and went to the front desk._

"_Good morning, Mr. Bieber," the manager smiled. "I hope you are enjoying your stay?" He said it more like a question._

"_I am. It's great." I grinned. "Anything going on today?"_

"_The adult's pool is available to you, if you wish, but if you were interested in more of the teen related activities-"_

"_Yeah, that'd be good." I laughed. Adult's pool?_

"_Right, right. Well, there is shopping, rock climbing, a game room, pottery, a theater, a speedway, a library, and of course our water park." He handed me a map. "It's all here. You'll find many more fun things to do."_

"_That's perfect. Thanks!" I waved and was on my way out the front door. Flipping through the brochure was much to my benefit and I found tons of activities everyone would like. Snorkeling sounded fun to me, or maybe swimming with dolphins. Anything would be awesome on that amazing tropical island surrounded by placid blue waters. _

_As it was still early in the morning, I tip toed throughout the hotel in search of something. Anything. Everything. _

_I hit the golden button on the elevator and entered as the doors opened. Oblivious to my surroundings, I faced the doors as they closed and exhaled. Elevators were not my area of expertise. _

"_Hey."_

"_Oh!" I twisted around and came face to face with Jake. "Oh, hey. You scared me, dude." I laughed coolly._

"_Sorry, man." He apologized but I could tell he was in hysterics on the inside. "Where you going?" _

"_Umm…" I thought about it. "I don't know." _

"_Come down to the pool with me." He insisted. "Do you have a swimsuit?" _

"_Not with me. I could go back up to my room and-"_

"_Nah, I have extras in my room. Lets go." _

_I gulped and followed him. I wasn't going to argue with a nearly 6 foot tall beast. But, honestly, how stupid was this guy? Did he really think I would fit into one of his swimsuits?_

_We wove through the maze of hallways and hotel rooms until we found Jake's. He slipped the key card in and the light flickered green which meant we could go inside. Woo-hoo._

"_Sorry bout' the mess. My mom's not exactly…organized." _

"_Jake! Who's here?" Jeanette called from the bathroom. _

"_Hi, Mrs. Johnson!" I replied politely. "Sorry for the intrusion."_

"_Oh, Justin! No, no don't worry about it. Annabelle's on the balcony, Jake." _

_My feet froze to the floor along with my heart, and lungs, and eyes, and breath, and everything else in my body that functioned correctly. Annabelle! I hadn't forgotten about her, but how could she have slipped my mind? I guess I'd figured she was staying in a different room. _

"_Alright." He said simply. "I left my extra swimsuit in the car. You stay here. I'll get it." He grabbed a set of car keys off the bedside table and was out before I could protest. I sighed, confused, and looked toward the balcony where Annabelle was sitting. She was leaning casually on one chair with her feet resting on the other. I went for it._

"_Hi." I announced awkwardly. _

_She glanced up at me and smiled. My heart raced. "Good morning." Good morning? Why hadn't I thought of that! She crossed her legs and sat up. "Sit." I did._

_A moment of silence passed. "Good….weather we're having." _

"_It's perfect." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. So, I looked at her. She looked intently back at me and when our eyes met it was…it was….well, perfect. _

"_Sup, home skillets?" Jake interrupted and our gaze tore. _

"_Hey, Jake." She giggled. He chunked a bikini at her and then trunks at me. _

"_Let's hit the pool!"_

"_Jake, we have a pool in our backyard. We're in the Bahamas! Let's swim with dolphins! Lets snorkel! Lets rock climb!" Annabelle enthused._

"_Can you rock climb here?" I asked._

"_Who knows, who cares! We're gonna rock climb anyway." She hopped up and dashed to the bathroom to change._

"_Wow." She was happy. "She's…."_

"_Ecstatic. All the time." He laughed. _

"_No kidding." I agreed and followed him out the door. _

* * *

I don't know why some of it is in italics haha. Oh well. You guys don't know how so so super incredibly sorry I am for not updating in soooooooo long! I am SOOOOO sorry! I can't write when I'm not inspired or in the mood. That's why it took so long! Well, you met the girl. And her family. I have a plan for this story that's going to be awesome so please keep reading and reviewing! Speaking of reviews, thank you SO much to all of you! I love reading it and I'm so glad you all like it! Thank you times a billion! I'm sorry it is still too short. Actually, is it short? I think it is. Give me your opinion. Thanks!


End file.
